Kurojin no Mahoutsukai, MagiBlack!
by Eltarprince
Summary: Mahou Sentai Magiranger A strange boy with amnesia is found unconscious outside the Ozu house, and he seems to have powerful magic. But why does Vancuria say he "belongs" to Infershia? OC/Houka
1. Enter MagiBlack! Uuza Uru Uzaara

Chapter One: A Mysterious Boy

Chapter One: A Mysterious Boy? The Black Magician MagiBlack Appears!

Disclaimer: Mahou Sentai Magiranger is property of Toei, I believe, not me.

"Ozu Houka, this time you've gone too far!" said a tall, black haired man. His eyes seemed to flash in the light, his dark green outfit nicely complimenting the stained oak paneling on the wall behind him. A symbol shaped like a bull's head was stitched on the right breast pocket of his shirt. A golden ring with a green gem was around his right thumb, and a necklace with a green gem held vertically with a golden band was around his neck. His attention was directed to the slightly shorter girl next to him, obviously his sister. Ozu Houka was dressed in pink, a symbol resembling a pair of butterfly wings on the right part of her blouse's collar. She also wore a necklace and ring that were identical to Makito's, though her gems were pink and her ring was on her right index finger. Her short light brown hair was very different compared to his jet-black locks. She glowered at her older brother.

"Well, Ozu Makito, what was I supposed to do, leave him to die out there?" she retorted, using his full name in retort.

"Aniki, Houka-nee, please calm down." Said a girl of Houka's height, gently coming out of the door behind her and closing it, as not to disturb the inhabitant. This was Ozu Urara, the middle child and second daughter of the Ozu family. She was in a powder blue outfit resembling Houka's, but a fin-shaped symbol was stitched onto the back of her skirt. She too had black hair, with short bangs framing her face. Her necklace gem was blue, and a golden band with gold stones was on her left ring finger; it was her engagement band, and her fiancée had her ring in the same place. A concerned look was in her eyes. "He's stable now, and sound asleep, he'll make it to morning. I spelled him into a pair of Tsubasa-chan's old pajamas; I hope he doesn't mind yellow." She said.

"Well, that's good. Then we can ask him why he came to our house wearing those robes." Said Makito, referring to the guest's unusual white-and-black colored outfit. It left his torso bare to the snow falling outside, and a long, robe-like bottom to the outfit was tied with a black sash. Pieces of fabric wrapped around from the back to secure draping sleeves that started at the elbow of his arms; the right sleeve was black, and the left was white. Beneath, he had worn a loincloth and Roman sandals. A silver ring with black gems was around his left middle finger, and he also wore a necklace with a black gem held vertically with a silver band.

"My old pajamas? I forgot we had kept those." Said Ozu Tsubasa, joining his siblings. He was in a yellow outfit, and his gems were yellow. He shared Houka's light brown hair, but his was styled in shaggy layers. His symbol was a bird with thunderbolt-shaped feathers. His ring was on his right ring finger.

"I would have though Urara-nee had donated them to charity." Said the youngest. His hair was black and spiked, and his outfit and gems were red. This was Ozu Kai. His symbol was a feathered bird, and his ring was on his right pinky.

"It does sound like Urara-chan." Said another male, walking down the stairs. This was Hikaru, the sibling's teacher and Urara's fiancée. He had her gold and blue ring on his left ring finger, and his reddish-brown hair was worn loose.

"Wait!" said Houka, silencing her family and teacher; she heard moans from inside. "It sounds like Kiyoshi-kun's awake!"

"Kiyoshi-kun? You named him?" asked Tsubasa.

"Actually, the name is on his necklace." Said Urara, "But Houka-nee needs to be a bit more formal." The five siblings entered the room, surrounding the bed. Houka leaned over him as Kiyoshi opened his eyes, blinking as his vision cleared.

"Are you all right?" asked Houka.

"Not really, thanks for asking." said Kiyoshi. Urara walked up to the bed and kneeled so that she was next to her sister.

"So, how did you get here?" she asked.

"Well, I can't remember. If you don't mind, could you tell me who you all are and where I am? And better, who I am?" he asked. Makito stepped foreword first.

"I am Ozu Makito, the eldest of the Ozu siblings. On behalf of our family we welcome you." He said, bowing.

"I'm Ozu Houka, it's nice to meet you!" said Houka, jumping up.

"My name is Ozu Urara. Like my big brother said, welcome to our home." Said Urara, also bowing.

"I'm Ozu Tsubasa. Don't get on my nerves and we'll be fine." Said Tsubasa.

"Show some respect!" said Makito, thunking Tsubasa on the back of the head. Everyone laughed.

"I'm Ozu Kai, the youngest who's gonna win Yamazaki-san's love and be a soccer star!" said Kai, throwing a thumbs up.

"According to your necklace, your name is Naruniya Kiyoshi." Said Houka.

"Kiyoshi… Yeah, I think that's my name." he said, racking his brain.

"You're in the Ozu family house in Shiba Koen, part of the Minato-ku ward of Tokyo." Said Kai.

"Really? I've never been to Tokyo. All I can remember is that I was having a fight with my parents and dad kicked me out. After that, it's a blank."

"So your parents threw you out?" asked Tsubasa, his interest piqued.

"Well, dad did. My mom and sisters tried to stand up for me, but it was no use. Dad said something unusual as I left."

"What did he say?" asked Makito.

"I couldn't understand it. I think it was something like Meezara… Meru…" The siblings looked alarmed as he recited an Infershia spell, his voice gaining a reverb. "Mee Zazado?" he said. The Infershia Mahou circle appeared on his chest as he fell backwards, spasming before fainting.

"An Infershia?" asked Kai, pulling out his MagiPhone.

"It looks like it was just a spell cast on him though." Said Hikaru. "I'll find a spell to help him."

"Wait, couldn't Smoky help us?" asked Kai, referring to Hikaru's cat-genie.

"Even if you wished for it, Smoky can't really remove curses this powerful. Despite his boasts, his magic isn't that strong."

"Oh perfect." Said Houka.

"I'll try to make a potion that'll make him wake up." Said Tsubasa.

"Urara-chan and I will stay here and watch over him." Said Houka, whipping out her MagiPhone, pressing 1-6. "Changing! Magi Magiiro!" she said. She transformed into a small pink bird with the butterfly symbol on its back. "Houka-chan nightingale!" she said.

"Why are you a bird?" asked Kai.

"Nightingale…? Oh brother." Said Tsubasa, faceplaming. "Houka-nee, Florence Nightingale wasn't actually a nightingale."

"Uh, I knew that!" she said sheepishly, then changed back into a human. "This might be better." She said. "Changing, Magi Magiiro!" In a flash, she had transformed into a (still bright pink) heart monitor, which was, of course, flat lining until it was hooked to someone to monitor. Urara slid the finger clasp over Kiyoshi's finger, and his heartbeat registered as normal.

The next day, Kiyoshi went clothes and shoe shopping with Houka and Urara. Kiyoshi was in one of Kai's outfits, a red t-shirt and black jeans. He wore his sandals as shoes, and they went quite well with the outfit.

"Come on, Kiyoshi-kun, this'll make you look so cool!" said Houka, holding up a black, form-fitting shirt with a winding silver dragon curling from front to back.

"Amazing, Houka-chan! Black's my favorite color!" said Kiyoshi, taking the shirt and slinging it over his arm. Urara walked up with a pair of studded black jeans and a black T-shirt promoting the band "L'arc-en-Ciel". Kiyoshi took these as well. After fifty more minutes, the three walked out carrying a large number of bags. They headed to the food court, and stopped at McDonald's.

"I'd like a Big n' Tasty with cheese and mayonnaise, and a large sweet tea." Said Kiyoshi, and the cashier nodded. Urara and Houka ordered and payed. Kiyoshi carried the tray to the chatting sisters, and they had begun eating when an explosion rang through the mall. Kiyoshi's necklace glew as the three looked up to see two girls and a monster. The first girl had short brown hair, and was dressed in a black, puffy-sleeved top, black minishorts, fishnet stockings, high purple-and-black striped socks, and old-fashioned buckling shoes. She also wore a bat wing hair band and electric blue lipstick. The other had black hair done up in sausage curl ponytails, and wore black lipstick. She was wearing a short dress that went to her knees with off-the-shoulder attached sleeves. She wore the same socks as the other girl, but her shoes were simple black lace-ups. She also carried a black parasol, which she had closed. People ran screaming, and Houka and Urara pushed Kiyoshi back.

"Run! Don't look back!" said Houka, and Kiyoshi took off, hiding behind a pillar. The brunette stepped foreword.

"You have something we want." She said.

"We want!" said the other girl.

"And we're gonna get it now."

"Nai, Mea, you're going down!" said Houka. She and Urara pulled out their MagiPhones and dialed 1-0-6.

"Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro!" they shouted. Kiyoshi watched, eyes wide, as a mermaid and a European fairy, known as Splagel and Wingel, descended from the heavens, giving each girl a spandex suit, in pink for Houka and blue for Urara. Helmets with visors shaped like their symbols appeared, and they gave their introductions.

"Tayutau mizu no elemento! Ao no mahoutsukai, MagiBlue!" shouted Urara.

"Fukinue kaze no elemento! Momoiro no mahoutsukai, MagiPink!" shouted Houka.

"Afureru yuki wa maho ni kawaru!" they said. Kiyoshi was amazed.

"Then this means that they're-"

"Mahou Sentai Magiranger!" the sisters shouted together.

"Well, go get 'em, Hades Beastman Selkie!" said Nai. The monster rushed toward the two sisters, swinging his claws. Houka grabbed her MagiStick, holding it up.

"Let's go, Pink Storm!" she shouted. The blowing wind enveloped Selkie, carrying him high up. Urara pulled out her MagiStick, and aimed at the Hades Beastman.

"Blue Splash!" she shouted, and a high-pressure water beam shot him in the chest.

"Oh no! He's too weak!" said Nai.

"Too weak!" repeated Mea. "I was wondering why Meemy-sama hasn't used him yet!"

"Mea, are you thinking-"

"What I'm thinking?" finished Mea. The two smiled.

"Yatchaou ka?" they asked to no one in particular. The two grabbed hands and touched cheeks. In a flash, a tall vampiress in a form-fitting black bodysuit with stiletto heels appeared.

"Phantom Spy Vancuria is in the building." She said. She extended her elbow claws and flew down, snapping her fingers. "Dismissed." The weak Beastman disappeared.

"Vancuria!" said Urara, striking a defensive pose.

"Give me the boy." Said Vancuria.

"Why do you want Kiyoshi-kun?" shouted Houka.

"Because, he's very important to us Infershia. You could say that he belongs to us."

"We won't let you take him! Ready, Urara-chan?" asked Houka. Urara nodded, the sisters pulled their MagiPhones out and dialed 1-0-0-6.

"Chou Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro!" A saintly voice repeated the spell as a Legend circle descended over them, and their normal uniforms were augmented with spectacular features. The capes were gone, and golden collars with a gem of their respective color were in their place. Their gloves and boots were now white, and the Mahou "M" was on each boot. Their helmets now had more pronounced features; Houka's butterfly wings extended out slightly, and a crest shaped like a dolphin's dorsal fin extended from the top of Urara's helmet. The two held long white staffs topped with what looked like carved marble lion's heads, complete with golden manes. An antique phone dial was built into the lion's mane, and both sisters dialed 1.

"Magi Bolt!" both shouted, and pink and blue energy slammed into Vancuria.

"Impressive. Your magic grows stronger each passing day. And yet I will not surrender until you hand over the boy. But now is not the time. He has seen you, Magirangers." She said, pointing behind them. Kiyoshi stood there, eyes wide. He didn't notice a pair of High Zobil creeping up behind him.

"Kiyoshi-kun, watch out!" shouted Houka. Kiyoshi turned around, holding his hands out.

"Stay away!" he shouted, and to his surprise, a black and gold blast emerged from his hands. The energy destroyed the High Zobil in an explosion of worms and decaying flesh. He looked down in surprise. "Magic? Then I'm a magician too?"

"Indeed." Said Vancuria. "A powerful magician. Come with me. I will take you home."

"No! Don't listen to her!" said Houka, She dialed 1 again and drew a glowing pink circle in the air. "MagiBolt, make Wind Blow!" she shouted. The spell complied, blasting Vancuria with a hurricane-force wind. The Queen of Vampires was blown away, rocketing trough the skylight. She landed on the roof, clenching her fist.

"I'll get him, just you wait!" she said, and split back into Nai and Mea, descending back to Infershia.

"Come on down!" said Houka, leading Kiyoshi by the hand. He found himself in what looked like a library, the walls lined with spellbooks. Five tapestries hung from the wall, in the sibling's respective color and with their symbol. A small crystal ball sat on a blue pillow, and it was set next to a gold and navy magic lamp. A white pot inscribed with gold designs was there as well, and a small green plant sat inside the pot. To Kiyoshi's surprise, the plant popped up, revealing a small plant creature with vine-like arms.

"Houka-chin, Urara-chin, welcome de gozaimsau desu!" he said. He then saw Kiyoshi with them, and he started waving his vines frantically. "A stranger! Why'd you bring a stranger here de gozaimasu desu?" All of a sudden, the pot popped up and started flying around the room. A small white cat's head popped out of the top of the magic lamp.

"Calm down! Geeez, I can barely here myself think!" said the cat.

"Smoky-chin! Houka-chin and Urara-chin brought a stranger here de gozaimasu desu!"

"Mandora Boy, this is Kiyoshi. He's going to train to be a magician too!" said Houka, grabbing the flying potted plant.

"Really? Then… Oh my! I'm sorry, Kiyoshi-chin, so very sorry de gozaimasu desu!"

"Its fine, Mandora Boy. That's your name, right?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Yes! I welcome you to the magical library de gozaimasu desu!"

"A-hem" began the cat, clearing his throat, "I am the great magical cat Smoky!" Kiyoshi smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Smoky-kun." Houka and Urara started laughing as Hikaru, Makito, Tsubasa, and Kai walked down the stairs into the room.

"What's he doing here?" asked Makito, pointing at Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-san is going to train with us!" said Urara, stifling her giggles.

"He can use magic?" asked Kai, excited that there would be a new student.

"If he can, let's see." Said Tsubasa. "And what's so funny?"

"I'll tell you later." Said Houka.

"Uh, okay." Said Kiyoshi, holding up his hand. "I'll try the words that came into my head when I was fighting those zombies. Ugaro Zazado!" he shouted, and the black and gold energy blasted out of his hands again. A hole appeared in the wall, which Hikaru quickly fixed.

"Interesting. It appears Kiyoshi here uses the Uru spell syllables, though it appears to be good magic." He said. "I'll go to Magitopia and tell Arch Saint Magiel-sama. She might find this interesting."

"Let's try something." Said Urara, taking a black cell phone out of one of the shopping bags. "Houka and I got him this cell phone. Kiyoshi-san, try channeling your magic into it." Kiyoshi took the phone, which sparkled before changing into a MagiPhone. In a twist, though, instead of gold and black, it was gold and silver. He flipped it open and saw his symbol; it was a feathered wing and a spiked wing joined together. A few keys glittered, unlocking his own transformation, Majin, and combo spells. The screen of the phone turned crystalline and glittered, followed by Kiyoshi's necklace giving a golden glow.

"It looks like its Magiranger time!" said Kai, and the six of them pulled out their MagiPhones, and Hikaru took out his GripPhone.

"Mahou Henshin, Maagi Magi Magiiro!"

"Tenkuu Henshin, Goolu Golu Gloudiro!"

While the original six transformed, Kiyoshi was left in civilian form. Hikaru, now changed into MagiShine, walked over to Kiyoshi.

"I think you didn't transform because you used the wrong incantation. Try saying something in your spell syllables." Kiyoshi pressed 1-0-6 and raised his MagiPhone.

"Yami Henshin! Uuza Uru Uzaara!" he shouted. Instead of anything descending from the heavens, however, standing in his place was a tall armored creature. The armor was black on the left and white on the right, and the armor split colors directly in the middle. The creature's armor had a purple-and-gold gem on the forehead; the purple half was on the white side, while the gold half was on the black side. A demonic wing emerged from its back on the right, while an angelic wing was on the left. The right side had spiky ornamentation, with spikes emerging from the wrist, elbow, and wrist, and the fingers ended in points. The left, however, had more rounded decoration. The Inferisha circle was etched in black on its right hand, and the Saint circle was etched in white on his left hand. Much like Hikaru's transformation, each part of the creature flashed, revealing spandex underneath. Kiyoshi was in a black outfit with silver armor plating on the chest, arms, and knees. His helmet had his symbol as a visor, and a gem similar to the one on the creature's forehead was on his helmet. He looked down at his uniform.

"So I'm a Magiranger now?" he asked.

"Yes, and it's time to battle!" said Hikaru.


	2. Battle time! Uuza Uru Ugaro

iAngelKing and MajinTravelion

iAngelKing and MajinTravelion!

Disclaimer: Magiranger not mine, Toei's.

In a flash, the rangers were in the center of a plaza, with Nai and Mea waiting for them.

"Well, it seems the boy is a Magiranger now, Mea." Said Nai.

"We should call him by his name." said Mea.

"What do you two want?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Just to test you with a new monster Meemy-sama summoned for us." Said Nai. "Introdicing…." She stepped aside, allowing for a monster that resembled a beautiful female human through. She was human from the waist up, but from below was monstrous. Twelve tentacles took the place of her legs, and six more tentacles sprouted from her waist. These, however, were each topped with a dog-like head, which opened their mouths to reveal three rows of teeth in each. Each head was the color of a Magiranger; red, yellow, blue, pink, green, and gold.

"Hades Beastman Scylla!" it shouted.

"We should introduce ourselves toc!" said Makito. He was the first to do so. "Unaru Daichi no eramento! Midori ni mahoutsukai, MagiGreen!"

"Fukinue Kaze no eramento! Momoiro no mahoutsukai, MagiPink!"

"Tayutau Mizu no eramento! Ao no mahoutsukai, MagiBlue!"

"Hashiru Ikazutsu no eramento! Kiiro no mahoutsukai, MagiYellow!"

"Moeru Hoono no eramento! Aka no mahoutsukai, MagiRed!"

"Kagayaku Tayu no eramento! Tenkuu Yuusha, MagiShine!"

"Uhh… Sono Mada Jitende Michi Sebensu no eramento! Kuro no mahoutsukai, MagiBlack!" The seven all gave their final cry.

"Afueru yuki wa maho ni kawaru! Maho Sentai Magiranger!" they announced.

"How nice. You all look so cute in those uniforms that I may just eat you up!" said Scylla. The six dog tentacles lashed out, trapping the Magirangers in their mouths.

"Guys!" shouted Kiyoshi. The creature opened its mouths fully and swallowed all six, Houka's MagiStick clattering to the ground in front of them. Kiyoshi pulled out his MagiStick and pointed it at Scylla.

"Ugaro Zazado!" he shouted, and blasted her. Scylla curved out of the way, causing a blast to hit a building. She opened her yellow mouth, and aimed at Kiyoshi.

"Yellow Thunder!" she shouted, and electricity spewed from the open mouth. Kiyoshi dodged, rolling on the ground.

"I wish I knew better magic!" he said to himself. Scylla opened the mouth on the blue head.

"Blue Splash!" she shouted, and the torrent of water drenched Kiyoshi.

"Thanks, I think my suit needed some cleaning." He said as he raised his Magistick.

"Ugaro Zazado!" he shouted again. She dodged, and raised the yellow head again.

"Yellow Thunder!" she shouted again. Due to Kiyoshi being wet, the electricity coursed up his frame, making him drop to the ground. He staggered to his feet, noticing Houka's MagiStick lying a short distance away. Scylla opened the pink head's mouth and aimed.

"Pink Storm!" she shouted. Instead of anything coming out, though, the head just burped. "What the?" she asked, but Kiyoshi ducked and rolled, grabbing Houka's MagiStick.

"I really hope this works." He said under his breath. "Pink Storm!" A dusky pink tornado emerged from the MagiStick, and Scylla was swept up. A purple glow came from behind Kiyoshi's visor; his eyes were glowing brilliantly. He raised his MagiPhone and dialed a code. "Douza Ugaro Zazado!" he shouted, and he was surrounded by a black aura. He stomped, and the area went black. He held up his MagiStick. "MagiStick Saber!" he shouted. In a flash, it became a sword identical to Kai's, except for the symbol at the bottom. "Black Rising!" he shouted, and he rushed at Scylla, slashing her stomach open. The other rangers fell out, covered in green goo.

"Kiyoshi-kun! You saved us!" said Houka, hugging him. He produced her MagiStick and handed it to her.

"I believe this is yours, mi'lady." He said, and Houka took it. "All right, I'll finish her!" said Kiyoshi, and he held up his sword. "I know what to say now! Ore wa…" he began as he raised his sword. Black lightning crackled around him, and he raised his hand up high. "Maboroshi Yami no eramento! Kurojin no mahoutsukai, MagiBlack!" Hikaru looked at him, astonished.

'Maboroshi Yami no eramento? The Mysterious Dark element? But no on has used that element in centuries!' he thought.

"Take this! BLACK SHADOW!!" shouted Kiyoshi, and his own elemental attack blasted Scylla. He turned around and snapped his fingers. "Checkmate!" Scylla exploded, but, as usual, she was revived as a giant by a spell from underground. "Let's do this!" said Kiyoshi, and took out his MagiPhone. He dialed 1-0-7 and held it up high. "Yami Dai Henshin! Uuza Meru Ugaro!" he shouted. As the circle descended over him, he transformed into what at first glance could be mistaken for a black MagiPhoenix. However, the head crest was black and spiked, his kneepads had points to them, his chest, shoulder, knee and ankle armor was silver, and he held a large sword that resembeled his saber and a round black shield with the Saint circle inscribed on it in gold.

"I am MagiFallangel!" he announced. He then looked down at the others. "Well, are you guys coming or what?" he asked. The five core rangers nodded and dialed 1-0-7.

"Mahou Dai Henshin! Maagi Magi Magika!" The five changed to their familiar Majin forms; MagiPhoenix, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, MagiFairy, and MagiTaurus. In a whistle, Travelion came rolling on magical tracks into the city. In the cockpit, Hikaru punched the Joint Magiticket and recited the combination spell.

"Goo Goo Goludiiro!" Travelon quickly changed into it's mecha form. "Maho Tetsujin Travelion, ready to go!" MagiFallangel was the first to speak up.

"MagiGaruda, MagiTaurus, MagiMermaid, you three fuse with me. MagiPhoenix, MagiFairy, fuse with Travelion!"

"Is that possible?" asked MagiFairy.

"How do you know we can do that?" asked MagiGaruda.

"Just trust me, I'm following my instincts!" said MagiFallangel.

"Or maybe your memory's returning!" said MagiMermaid. Magifallangel raised his sword.

"Let's go!" he said, and he and MagiMermaid, MagiTaurus, and MagiGaruda spoke as one.

"Yami Majin Gattai! Uuza Douza Meru Zanga!" they shouted. MagiFallangel held his shield to his chest and became a new chest section for the fused form while MagiKing built around him. When it raised it's helment, though, MagiKing had gold eyes and a faceplate. White and black coloring spread to all of the other Majin, giving MagiKing white wings and leg armor. Black bracers came over its arms, and it's belt buckle changed to the Maho circle.

"MagiAngelKing!" it shouted. Inside the cockpit, Kiyoshi appeared in a gold and yellow chess piece. The Head Train broke off of Travelion and was replaced by MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy. As the head lowered again, it had green eyes and no faceplate.

"MajinTravelion!" it shouted. The two new forms walked in front of Scylla, who raised her red head.

"Fire!" she shouted, and a stream of flames poured from the mouth. MagiAngelKing spread his wings and took off.

"Uu Meru Zazare!" it shouted. The Taurus Ax, Mermaid Shield, Mermaid Lance, and Fallangel Sword fused to become a black-and-gold KingCalibur. MagiAngelKing grabbed it and rasied it over it's head.

"Maagi Giruma Magi Magika! Tenkuu Mahou Slash!" it shouted, and it slashed through a large Mahou circle. Scylla opened her mouths and absorbed the attack.

"She absorbed it!" said Houka.

"No way!" exclaimed Tsubasa.

"Let me try! Said Hikaru. "Golu Golu Gogika! Engine Steam!" MajinTravelion lowered his head, a blast of white-hot steam erupting forth. Scylla opened the red head and absorbed this attack as well. She opened the gold head and shouted,

"Engine Steam!" and the hot attack blasted the two giant robots. Inside the cockpit of Travelion, Houka pulled out her MagiPhone.

"Please, Magiel, if you can hear me, we need a new spell!" As if responding, Houka's MagiPhone keys shined at 0-0-7. "She heard me!"

"Well, let's try this out!" said Kai, pulling out his MagiPhone as well. The two pressed 0-1-7 and pressed enter.

"Magi Maagi Magika!" they shouted. The chest of MajinTravelion swung open, revealing MagiFairy. She repositioned herself and transformed into MagiDragon's head, which opened its mouth wide.

"Mahou Destruction Blast!!" the three shouted. Scylla opened her Gold head, but it burned away, as did the other five.

"My heads! You destroyed my heads!" she shouted.

"Kiyoshi-kun! Check your phone, you might have gotten a new spell too!" said Houka into Her MagiPhone. Kiyoshi pulled out his phone, and sure enough, the keys 1-2-0-7 gilttered to alert him.

"All right, let's try this out!" he said. He and the other three raised their MagiSticks and spun them counterclockwise.

"Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro!" they shouted. MagiAngelKing spread his wings and held up the KingCalibur. It drew a circle with the sword that looked like a fusion of the Maho and Infershia circles. It then slashed hrough it, proclaiming its attack. "Yami Mahou Slash!!" The combined strength of good and evil magic riped Scylla to small bits. MagiAngelKing and MajinTravelion turned as she fell in a shower of sparks.

"Checkmate!" they shouted, and reverted to their Ranger forms.

"Magine."

"Goludo."

"Zazado."

They gave the detransformation commands, and Kiyoshi punched the air.

"Yeah! That was so awesome! I've never felt that kind of power!" he said. Houka ran up and nearly tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"Kiyoshi-kun, that was awesome! You saved us!" she said.

"Well, you all helped." Said Kiyoshi, blushing.

"Yes, but it was your quick thinking that helped us, Kiyoshi-chan." Said Tsubasa. Everyone looked at the second-youngest Ozu in surprise.

"Tsu-chan!" exclaimed Houka, surprised.

"What? Can't a guy be thankful?" he asked. Kiyoshi turned to Houka, whom had since released him.

"Houka-chan, I was wondering- would you like to go on a date sometime?" he asked. The question hung in the air over the seven magician's heads as the other four Ozu siblings and Hikaru stared in shock. Houka herself looked surprised before striking her trademark version-up pose.

"Sure! How about dinner this Friday?" she asked. Kiyoshi smiled before picking her up bridal-style.

"I think the man chooses where to go, little lady." He said teasingly.

"Hey, put me down!" said Houka as all the others, including Kiyoshi, started laughing.

Ok, so you know, when he first introduced himself, he said he was the "As of yet Unknown Seventh element! Black Mage MagiBlack!" the second time, he said he was the "Mysterious Dark element! Black Mage MagiBlack!"


End file.
